Newlyweds
by LilyRufus
Summary: We never really got to see the newly married Rufly happy and blissfully In love...But I think we deserve too!
1. Chapter 1

Lily squinted and rubbed her eyes gently as she saw the sunlight creeping through the curtains, she rolled over gently making sure she didnt wake up Rufus who had his arms draped around her body. She peared at the clock next to her sleeping husband and saw the big numbers flashing 11AM... THEY HAD SLEPT IN. Lily leaned her body over his taking the alarm clock in her hands trying to work out why the alarm hadnt sounded when she remembered setting it before they had went to bed the night before. She started fiddlying with the buttons on the machine, not realising that her husband was stirring under her

Rufus - "Ummm" he mumbled as he opened his eyes and saw Lily layed across him " You should really make an attempt to wake me up before you start seducing me"  
Lily - " Haha" she laughed concentrating on the clock in her hands as Rufus let his eyes travel over her body that was pressed against his  
Rufus - " No need to force yourself onto me, Im more than happy to oblige to my wifes needs"  
Lily - " I think my husband made a point of showing me that last night" she said sighing as she felt his lips sucking on her collerbone gently " Rufus"  
Rufus - " What?" he said snaking his hands up and down so that they ran up her sides before resting on her hips, she turned her head to him smiling largly  
Lily - " Good morning darling"

she kissed him lightly before shufflying her body so that she was know layed directly on top of him, resting her elbows on either side of his shoulders, they smiled at each other again before their lips met for the second time letting them linger for longer this time

Rufus - " I cant believe I went without this kind of wake up call for 20 years"  
Lily - " Umm we sure had some fun morning afters..." she muttered in between kisses  
Rufus - " The nights themselves where pretty spectacular too" he muttered with a slow groan

She ran her hands through his hair, looking deep into his eyes before kissing him passionatly. As soon as their lips met rufus engulfed her small frame in his arms and turned them over so that he was pining her to the bed. Instead of kissing her he left his hands holding her wrists in place above her head, letting his eyes trail down every inch of her body before staring deep into her eyes and smiling largly

Rufus - " How did I get so lucky?"

Lily looked up at him with a gleam in her eye, the gleam that she had everytime they were alone together and he looked at her with those eyes, looked at her like she was the only thing on his mind, in his thoughts, in his heart. She brought her knee up so that he could lay closer to her, slotting his leg into the gap between hers letting her leg flop around his. Rufus let go of her wrists and slipped one hand under her back, using the other to stroke the hair out of her eyes. They kissed gently again before he placed the alarm clock that was next to his body back onto the side,

Lily - " We need to go shopping for a new one" she said yawning loudly  
Rufus - " That's clearly an excuse to go get those shoes you've been pining over for the past week?"  
Lily - " Ohhhhh those shoes...I really need to fit some shoe shopping into my day today"  
Rufus - " Maybe then we could send Jenny and Eric to the loft and then we could use their bedrooms for the excessive amount of identical heels you own"  
Lily - " Each pair of shoes I own are different In some way, this Is coming from the man who before you met me lived In plaid and loafers"  
Rufus - " You use to wear my plaid shirts for bed all those years ago Lily"  
Lily - " 20 years ago honey" she said smirking at him patting his chest gently " We need to get up...Its almost dinner time and I havnt even started anything I wanted to do today thanks to that stupied alarm clock"  
Rufus - " Baby It's new, It cant be broke"  
Lily - " We'll I set the alarm last night and It didnt go of this morning" she said in her usual irritated LILY tone  
Rufus - " Last night? Now was that before or after we ... You know"  
Lily - " After" she said smirking at him " You fell asleep straight away after... you know"  
Rufus - " We'll last nights still kind of fuzzy to me, and you did drink alot more than I did, plus when we got home we didnt exectly go straight to sleep ... maybe you forgot"  
Lily - " I know what I did and did not do last night thank you very much, your not THAT good humphrey"  
Rufus - " Oy..." he said tapping her arm softly  
Lily - " I didnt want to sleep In too late because I have alot to do today, so after... You know..." she muttered in the same tone he had causing him to laugh softly "I set it for 9"  
Rufus - " Pm or Am Lil?"  
Lily - " Im not an idiot Rufus, of corse I set it for...ohhhh did I? I dont remember... I thought I did but looking back... ummm my minds gone blank"  
Rufus - " Umm so your mind was on other things last night, I thought I wasnt that good humphrey"

He gave her his largest smirk which usually meant she couldnt stay mad at him no matter how much he was annoying her, also the fact he was massaging her lower back gently was helping her mood considerably

Lily - " Shut up, or I'll start regretting the decision I made to become your wife" she said teasing him as she played with the hair at the back of his neck  
Rufus - " I love you Lil"  
Lily - " I love you too Rufus" she said  
Rufus - " Umm" he muttered leaning down closer to her so that their faces where now touching " Do we have time too?"  
Lily - " Its never a turn on when you have to ask if its an appropriate time for a seduction Mr Humphrey"  
Rufus - " In that case" he said wigglying his eye brows up and down, Lily bit her lip as she watched him slowly disapearing under the covers that where covering their naked bodies

xoxo

Lily walked down the stairs greeted by he familar smell of waffles and coffee, she smiled as she saw her husband humming along to himself as he set the table

Lily - " This looks fantastic"  
Rufus - " I figured we'd worked up quite the appetite" he said grinning at her spinning around as she walked up to him, he kissed her quickly before taking the seat from under the table so that she could sit down

Lily - " Thank you darling"

Lily ran her hands through her hair, placing a loose strand behind her ear, unable to wipe the stupidly huge smile of her face

Rufus - "Coffee?"  
Lily - " I'd love some, I thought the shower and the extra few hours in bed would help but my heads pounding"

Rufus poured his wife some coffee before resting againist the breakfast bar waiting for the waffles to cook, he laughed to himself as he watched Lily groan and rub her temples with fury

Lily - " Oh yes, I can understand how this" she said indicating to her for head " Would be amusing to you Rufus"  
Rufus - " Tequlia?"  
Lily - " It wasnt the tequlia"  
Rufus - " You sure?" he asked sipping on his coffee, smirking as he watched her expression change to annoyance  
Lily - " I can handle my drink"

Lily sighed as Rufus placed down his cup, folded his arms infront of his chest and shot her his best LILY POUT

Lily - " Dont use that look on me humphrey, I invented it"  
Rufus - " I know, and you use It as a way to get what you want"  
Lily - " Then why doesnt it always work on my husband?"  
Rufus - " Because I enjoy watching you pull a strop when I tease you...Tequlia" he reapted tutting innocently  
Lily - " I can handle my drink"  
Rufus - " Now? Or when we were kids?...You were downing shot after shot of straight tequlia in the space of a half hour, and that was after the bottle of red wine you finished alone while you waited for me to get dressed"  
Lily - " We'll you shouldnt of took so long, Its not like it made a vague difference to your appearance" she said smirking at him  
Rufus - " You said I looked hot last night"  
Lily - " Uh hum, a compliment so you'd let me finish the rest of my glass before we had to leave"

Rufus laughed as he turned his back on her taking the food and placing the waffles down on the table, he smiled at her kissing her lightly as he handed her the toppings for her food

Rufus - " We'll you looked beautiful"  
Lily - " Thank you, and because you've been so good to me this morning...In more ways than one" she commented raising her eyes suggestivly at him "Im going to be honest with you and say that...You scrubbed up pretty good last night yourself"  
Rufus - " Maybe we need to make date night a regular thing"  
Lily - " You want to show me a good time?"  
Rufus - " Always, only lets go to brookyln next time, I think judging by your behaviour last night we shouldnt let you drink infront of anyone we can run into at the next event we have to dress up for"  
Lily - "Oy"

Lily laughed loudly, feeding him a strawberry of her fork using her finger to wipe the sugar that had fell around his mouth, he kissed it as she let it linger there for a moment

Lily - " I had fun last night, It felt good"  
Rufus - " Its been awhile seeing you let loose like that, I certainly enjoyed seeing the side that made me fall in love with you all those years ago"

Lily looked down at her fork digging into her food as she felt herself blush, she let her foot rub againist his inside leg softly looking up at him letting their eyes lock intensely

Lily - " I know why you wanna take me to a bar in brookyln"  
Rufus - " Why's that baby?"  
Lily - " I always seem to lose my inhibitions in those places, the jukebox with our songs on, the smokey dark room, the flickering lights, Jack Daniels straight & Beer on the tab"  
Rufus - " Dont forget the make out corner near the restrooms" he said grabbing her hand on the table interlacing his fingers with hers  
Lily - " How could I...Oh and your dancing"  
Rufus - " Whats wrong with my dancing?"  
Lily - " Nothing... Its just that some of us are so natural that it dosent look like dancing"

Rufus laughed loudly, remembering the fact he had used that line on her when they first met and she had NEVER let him forget about as once they became an item

Rufus - " I cant belive you still remember that moment"  
Lily - " I remember the entire night, I cant belive that after lines like that and the attempts at conversation you made with me, and the fact you didnt shower after your gig but still insisted on getting drunk and grinding so close to me, also you were puffing smoke into my face all night, and yet I still let you take me out on a date"

They both laughed loudly simling at each other remembering the people they were and how much they had changed in that time

Rufus - " We'll I cant belive that after watching you fall over the bar drunk, trying to dance on the table in that silly excuse for a dress, and having me throw you over my shoulder to stop you from getting into fights with some burly man looking woman...that I would still want to ask you out"

Lily laughed again, getting up from the table and sitting on Rufus's lap, he pushed his plate into the middle of the table and wrapped his arms around her

Lily - " That happened once... maybe twice, you embarrassed yourself infront of me countless times, which is why Im still not sure why I ended up with you and not your drummer who was always very charming"  
Rufus - " Was that before, between, or after his violent mood swings where he would throw the drum sticks into the crowd aiming it at random guys he swore GAVE HIM THE LOOK"  
Lily - " Rock & Roll baby" she said rubbing the back of his neck with her hands kissing him softly a few times before getting more comfy on his lap

Rufus - " So whats wrong with my dancing?"  
Lily - " You want the truth?"  
Rufus - " Always"  
Lily - " And you wont be offended?"  
Rufus - Nope"  
Lily - " We'll you can move"  
Rufus - " Thats good to hear...but?"  
Lily - "You sometimes stand abit stiff, your top half is moving to the music and your legs are doing...something. But this" she said patting him on his waist "It wouldnt hurt you to move your hips more...Like you use to"  
Rufus - " Riiiiiiiight, I think I remember the hip moves well " he said nodding at her acting as though he was in deep thought "We can practise later"

He grinned at her before rubbing her sides gently, kissing her passionatly so that she was aware that he wasnt talking about dancing anymore. She returned the kiss with fury as she brought her hands up to his face wrapping her arms tightly around his neck so that he would have more access to her. She groaned as she felt his left hand stroke her thigh under the fabric of her skirt, using his other hand to keep her close to him.

Lily - " If this is what a lie in does for you darling then remind me to not set the alarm all week"

she gasped loudly as she felt his hand move further under her skirt untill it was inbetween both legs grazing her skin softly, they kissed again but this time not letting the kisses last for very long and instead lily used each time to tug on his bottom lip, squeezing his shoulders with force as he hand wanderd futher untill it was where her underwear lay. Lily rested her head on his shoulder biting at the skin on his coller bone as he slipped his hand into her pants

Lily - " Rufus" she shouted, slapping his hand away as she heard the elevator door open, she breathed heavily trying to calm herself down from the aroused state she had just been In, the fact that she was sat on Rufus's lap where she could feel a definite bulge was NOT helping matters. She smiled as she saw Eric coming through the house with Jenny deep in conversation

Lily - " Rufus stop it" she barked as she felt his hand massage her ass " later" she whispered at him kissing him quickly to show her promise for after the kids had gone. They both turned and grinned at the kids as they heard them both groan at the same time as they approached their parents

Jenny - " urghhh, can you guys not do that before we've had lunch please"  
Eric - " Or anytime before and after meals"  
Jenny - " Anytime In general would be nice"  
Eric - " Yep"  
Rufus - " Leave us alone, were newlyweds"  
Lily - " What you guys doing home so early?"  
Eric - " She forget her books for after dinner... and sheee didnt seem to be able to make the journey alone so I had to come with"  
Jenny - " Its not like you had anyone else to spend dinner break with"  
Eric - " We'll its not like Im ever gonna make new friends when I have you around like a bad smell"  
Jenny - " Ohhh harsh" she said laughing hitting his shoulder gently  
Eric " How come your having breakfast so late?"  
Lily - " We've only just got out of bed"  
Jenny - " No please dont say anymore...urghh" she said covering her face with her hands as eric groaned at them  
Rufus - " We had a late night and slept In thats all"  
Jenny - " Im already grossed out, why make it worse... ...come on Eric before we need joint therapy"

Rufus & Lily laughed as the kids left to go to Jennys room

Lily - " Are we really at that age where making out in public is gut wrenchingly disgusting?"  
Rufus - " Just for our kids, I still think we have a few good years in us before all acts of passion start to...die out "  
Lily - " Good, plus we did lose like 20 years of those goooood years"  
Rufus - " I think that should gain us some extra time" he said grinning at her as he kissed her again, stopping at he heard footstops coming round the corner

Eric - " See you tonight"  
Jenny - " Bye guys, think about what we said about the before and after meals thing"

Lily and Rufus smiled as they shouted their goodbyes to the kids, as soon they left the apartment rufus started kissing lily's neck wanting to get back to where they had been

Rufus - " Up, get up" Rufus commanded, taking lilys hand as she left his lap looking confused at him  
Lily - " What are you doing?"  
Rufus - " Taking you back to bed"  
Lily - " Rufus" she groaned "What about what we had planned for the day?"  
Rufus - " Shopping can wait, shopping can wait till tomorrow, It can wait till thursday, It can wait all week... I on the other hand cant"

Lily giggyled at Rufus dragged her by both hands upstairs


	2. Chapter 2

Rufus took two bottles of beer from out of the fridge, taking the lids of before placing them on the side, taking a swift gulp of his before looking at his watch wondering what was taking his wife so long. He twirled around quickly as he heard footsteps, disappointment over his face when he saw Serena and Eric walk into the penthouse after their afternoon out with each other

Eric "Now don't you look happy to see us, maybe we shouldn't have rushed back?" he directed to his sister

Serena "We haven't interrupted anything have we…?" She asked, looking cautiously around, Rufus smirked when he heard a slight groan escape Eric's lips! "Like anything we shouldn't ever have to see, hear about or talk about"

Eric "Never hear about…" Eric murmured hastily

Rufus "Your mothers just getting dressed" He laughed softly at the startled looks on the kids' faces, aware that they assumed something had just occurred that (sadly) hadn't quite yet" "Date night, were going out, she should have been ready about 30 minutes ago"

Serena "Thank god for that….So, where are you taking her?" she asked as she perched herself on the end of the couch, Eric choosing to stretch out on it yawning noisily

Rufus "Where heading to a bar, going to have a few drinks and grab some food"

Serena "Sounds romantic. You guys aren't going to that new place in town are you? The waiting list is ridiculous, I think Blair is trying to convince Chuck to blackmail someone into getting us a table there" she laughed,

Eric "Don't they serve bottles of wine for like…..200 dollars?"

Serena "And that's the cheap stuff"

Rufus "Um actually no we haven't got a table there, in fact it's more of a walk in kind of place, more out of your mothers comfort zone tonight"

Eric and Serena both traded amused looks, before looking towards Rufus again

Rufus "Brooklyn"

Serena "What?"

Eric "And where does she think you're taking her tonight?"

Serena "Yeah, because there's no way she would agree to spending a Saturday night in a bar in Brooklyn of all places"

Eric "She means that in the least offensive way Rufus"

Serena "Rufus knows what I mean, he knows Mom better than us, and this is NOT her thing"

Rufus "Well to be ho…."

Serena "On second thoughts can we tag along tonight? I really want to see Mom's reaction when she realises where her big night out is going to be, you know she'll take her own napkin to wipe down all the surfaces"

The three of them grinned at each before Rufus made his second attempt to say what he wanted to say to the kids

Rufus "We'll ac….."

Rufus was interrupted by the sound of Lily's voice and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what she was wearing

Lily "just the surfaces I come into contact with my darling" she muttered playfully, walking leisurely down the stairs which gave Rufus enough time to take her in!

She looked incredible, he let his eyes look her up and down, starting with her simple black pump heels, which extenuated her long legs. Dark denim jeans which clung to each curve and a simple vest top with thick straps and a low neck line! Her hair was free and slightly messy in the sexiest way possible, and her nails matched the colour of her lips…RED!

Lily "And the verdict is?" she asked, playfully spinning around placing her hands on her hips as she pouted at Rufus

Serena "…Different…. Mom….." Serena couldn't believe how hassle-free and relaxed her mother looked, she had hardly seen her dressed like this, Lily was always so MADE UP and impeccable, and yet she noticed the beam on her mother's face when she came down the stairs

Lily "And you wouldn't know I lived in the Upper East Side?" she asked

Serena "What bag are you using?"

Lily "ah….It could always be a fake" she muttered, aware that her Hermes bag she was planning on using that night cost a 'SMALL' fortune

Rufus "Lil, you look beautiful"

Lily walked slowly up to Rufus wrapping her arm around his waist kissing him softly, he passed her a bottle of beer while taking his own up to his lips tasting another sip

Rufus "It didn't feel the kind of occasion for champagne" he muttered when he saw her bemused expression, she squeezed his waist gently with the hand that was wrapped around his frame, which made his body fall closer to hers so that they were almost turned into each other! She took a large gulp out of her drink never losing eye contact with Rufus, until she heard a laugh from Serena

Serena "Now this is really a night for firsts, Mom swigging beer out of a bottle and going on a date to Brooklyn, next you'll be saying you're going to feast on a cheese burger and fries at some old diner"

Rufus "I think they do a mean barbeque spare rib dish, you know if you want some variety" he said teasing Serena who obviously had no clue about some of the old diners they use to dwell in, and….TAKE advantage of, when they were kids themselves

Lily "Um spare ribs? The type where you have to wear your napkin up here I'm guessing" she muttered, indicating to the neckline of her vest grinning at her husband before laughing quietly "Honestly, you don't have to act so shocked, I do know how to let my hair down every now and again sweetie"

Eric "I think it's cool"

Lily "Thank you baby"

Eric "Yeah like a chance to reminisce about how you were together when you were young"

Rufus "Ger…." Rufus finished the sentence "Besides they are a lot of qualities in your mother that she still has from her wild and crazy youth" he said kissing her quickly, nipping on her bottom lip

Serena "I think that's my cue to leave" She turned to her brother smirking at him "Good luck, you're on your own"

Serena walked over to her mother embracing her quickly before she bid her farewells, as soon as she had left the apartment Eric has also made a hasty get away, not amused by the public display of affection occurring in front of him…

Rufus "I love how easy it is to get rid of our kids" he muttered smirking at her as he tried to pull her body into his

Lily "Rufus" she exclaimed, patting his chest gently in a fit of mock disgust

Rufus grabbed the waistband of her jeans pulling her against him, engulfing her frame in his arms, he watched her as she brought the bottle of beer to her lips, never letting her eyes leave his! As she threw her head back gulping down the remainder of the drink, he was unsure how she managed to turn him on without even trying, he wanted to throw her down and make love to her right there, he bit his lip as he envisioned those thoughts and let his eyes roam down her body that was pressed up against his! Lily noticed where his eyes where fixated on, and giggled as she placed the bottle down on the side

Lily "Mr Humphrey…What are you staring at?" She pouted at him as he locked eyes with her, his expression turning to innocence as he realised he had been caught out "You know fine well I don't put out on the first date"

Rufus "Damn It, and here was I thinking I was going to get lucky tonight"

Lily "We'll there's always the exception to the rule" she purred in her most seductive tone

Rufus "You look so sexy, I'm finding it really hard…" He paused and Lily wondered if this was deliberate which caused her to laugh again "Not to…..think very….Vivid thoughts Lil"

Lily "We'll keep those thoughts to yourself until we get home ok? You promised me a date I'd never forget and though I'm not sure if I'll remember it for the right reasons, I want you…."

Rufus "I want you too…."

Lily "I WANT YOU" She growled forcefully "To take me out on a…..ON OUR….. Old-style Humphrey date, bar fights, dingy toilets and…. possible groping"

Rufus dropped his hands from her waist down to her hips and rested them on her ass, she let them linger there for a second enjoying the feel of his form pressed against her, before grabbing his hands and placing them back on her sides!

Lily "Not here" she said, pouting at him and rolling her eyes "Come on, it's getting late, let's go"

Lily walked quickly to the stairs where her coat and bag where waiting for her, she began to put her black Mack on, when she heard Rufus hurrying to the cupboard moaning the words "NO, NO, NO" She spun round as he emerged with a huge childlike grin on his face, she broke out in a matching smile when she looked down at his hands and saw him clutching her leather jacket tightly, thrusting it at her

Lily "Fine, I will wear the leather jacket….But only because I adore seeing you smile like that"

He thanked her, helping her remove the black coat and replacing it with her fitted leather jacket, he passed her the Hermes bag she was using that night, and stepped back taking the full outfit in

Rufus "Wow" He muttered

Lily "You're a man of many words" she muttered looking down at herself "You really are trying to recapture my youth aren't you?

Rufus "OUR youth" He corrected, as he placed his hand out for her leading her to the elevator


End file.
